


What's mine is yours (including my heart)

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Macy's parade, Thanksgiving, crumbs and crumbs everywhere, jaeyong being domestic, no dialogues, thanks to the beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: Just a few important things Jaehyun is thankful for this year.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	What's mine is yours (including my heart)

Thanksgiving has been a blast this year. They painted the city red with their stellar performance that quickly became the talk of the town. With their group creating history at the Thanksgiving Parade, Jaehyun is particularly thankful. For giving him the chance to live out his dream, to be able to share this joyous part of life with people he cares about and most importantly, for giving him the most wonderful human being as his boyfriend. Taeyong doesnt realize it as he gets drowned in the merrymaking. But Jaehyun's eyes are constantly on him as he jumps around and interacts with the kids on their float. A subconscious smile plays at the corners of his lips as he watches the endearing scene unfold. He fails to see the difference between the kids and his lover who quite literally has turned into one of them at this point.

For a fleeting second their eyes meet and Taeyong is quick to take his side interlacing their fingers tightly. His smile is as blinding as the sun today that it warms his body and soul from the hauntingly cold winds and Jaehyun thinks he wouldnt trade this feeling for the world. As the celebrations conclude and they dismount their float holding hands together, Jaehyun is thankful to God for always giving Taeyong the courage to brave the odds, to look past his imperfections and march ahead with his head held high.

Capitol Records splurges on an extravagant Thanksgiving dinner in their honor after the event. Several important people give their speeches and express their gratitude including their leader. He is tired but his gait is steady as he walks up to the small podium and takes the mic. His enchanting eyes scan the small crowd thats gathered there until it fixes onto Jaehyun's. He could see a myriad of emotions swirling in those glittering pools of black. It is as if he is the only one meant to see it. A thousand promises lingering in those eyes, a million declarations of love threatening to burst at the seams. Taeyong's speech is one of the many he has spoken earlier at various occasions but it never fails to overwhelm Jaehyun with its impact.

He feels proud of his leader. The journey sure hasnt been easy but if he were to admit it, the trials and tribulations they had to overcome to get to this point were worth it. As the day bleeds into a promising tomorrow, Jaehyun celebrates falling in love with his life all over again. It couldnt get better than this.

He is supposed to fly back to Korea alone due to his schedule the next day and he feels under the weather already, having to leave Taeyong behind. He figures he needs to get accustomed to the feeling of being apart for longer periods of time since its how things are gonna be, considering the fact that Taeyong has to juggle between NCT and SuperM and him with his MCing. This whole change in dynamics is new to him but one he needs to come to terms with if he wants the best of both worlds. As Taeyong gets fresh out of bed after his long nap, he is almost done with packing. Its only a matter of minutes before he is called downstairs. 

Long sinewy arms envelope him in a warm back hug as he straightens up and finds his lover clad in a soft white cotton tee and printed shorts, remnants of sleep clinging onto him, hair sticking out of place, the soft lighting in the room casting an ethereal halo around him and his heart skips several beats that he feels breathless. He can never get used to this Taeyong no matter how many more years pass. Not being able to resist, he dives in to kiss those lips only to be stopped from advancing. And chuckles as Taeyong releases himself from his arms and saunters into the washroom to brush his teeth. Of course, oral hygiene is important.

By the time his manager urges him to hurry down, he is in frantic search of his beanie only to realize that it would have disappeared into the luggage with the rest of his clothes. He doesnt want to freeze to death on his way home and before he thinks of an alternative, his ears are snug and warm within Taeyong's pink beanie, that is similar to the one he bought yesterday. He also gets his much deserved kiss a heart beat later, minty fresh breath mingling with his own. Taeyong smiles radiantly before he is whisked away by his manager, a smile that says that he'll come back to him in sometime. For now though, he is content with the assurance that comes with his lover's smile, that this brief time apart is temporary. Until then he has a small possession of Taeyong with him to get by during lonely nights back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello
> 
> Its been a while guys...
> 
> This is kind of an impromptu writing but well..I just had to take this off my chest before I explode from feels!!!
> 
> I know we all Jaeyong shippers are living off of nothing but crumbs but beggars cant be choosers as the saying goes...
> 
> So here is my generous contribution to the Jaeyong shippers community! Please let me know what you think of this though this is hella short!
> 
> Bon Appetit'


End file.
